Random MSn Chat by friends
by LostBoy12883
Summary: This is random, noting to do with Naruto yet, but i'll ad em if you wish to start off cool. R


Welcome to…

Random Stuff to read and enjoy.

The one and only…

MSN Chat ROOM!!!

Created by and firmly checked by…

Brandon Le!!!

Please enjoy!!

Zac Has signed on!!

Derick Has signed on!!

PhuSilentWarrior Has signed on!!

DanielKingOfCookies!! Has signed on!!

IAmWeasel!! Has signed on!!

Current Music Playing: In The End

Zac: How do u guys make longer names??

Weasel: Upgraded our messengers… What else eh??

Phu: Yep. :P

Derick: I'll be right back…

Derick Has signed off.

Daniel: How's life?

Phu: Not much…

DerickKingOfTwinkies!! Has signed on!!

Zac: Cool!

Barney Loves U All!! 3 Has signed on!!

Barney Has been disconnected by Phu!!

Weasel: OO'

Phu:

Daniel: Dude I rule cookies! I just made a dozen and sold it all in thirty seconds!

Mrs. Birth Has signed on!!

Birth: Derick and Daniel log off you guys got makeup work to do.

Mrs. Birth Has signed off.

Daniel and Derick: Cya guys…

DanielKingOfCookies Has signed off.

DerickKingOfTwinkies!! Has signed off.

ElmoDPimp Has signed on!!

Weasel: Do it…

Phu: I Know…

Elmo Has been disconnected by Phu!!

Zac: Where are all the females??

Phu: I don't know…… wait a while ago…

Real world and Flash Back

"Phu tell all the boys that we're going to go shopping and be gone for a few hours! Okay Bye!" said Christy.

"Fine, whatever just leave you troublesome women!!" Phu yelled.

Chat room Flash back complete

Phu: And that's what happened.

Weasel: I'm going to change the song…

Weasel is uploading a song please wait….

---

5...

---

23...

---

34...

---

51...

---

79...

---

85...

---

99...

---

100...

---

Complete please enjoy!

Current song: Hamster Dance

Phu: Dude… That's just wrong…but funny lmbo!!

Zac: Huh what I miss-. What's w/ the song??

Weasel: Come on everybody it's the Hamster Dance!!

Zac is now changing the song...

---

2...

---

24...

---

45...

---

66...

---

100...

---

Please enjoy!!

Current song: Don't Matter

Phu: Ty!! ;

Weasel: Aw… Humph!

Mrs. Hottie (President) Has signed on!!

Current song: It's raining men!

Phu: Are you the new president that won the elections yesterday??

Hottie: Yes!

DainSand Has signed on!!

Dain is now changing the song…

---

38...

---

55...

---

99...

---

100

Please enjoy!

Current song: Mr. Sandman

Hottie: I like this song, but it's kind of old :P…

Dain: TT…You're mean. And hi everyone.

Zac: Well cya got to go do chores before my mom hits me with her broom… XD

Zac Has signed off!!

Hottie: Bye I got paper work to do!

Mrs. Hottie (President) Has signed off!!

DainSand Has signed off!!

SuperfanGirls!!! Has signed on!!

Girl (grouped): Hi!! Heya!!! What up??

Phu: …… Why are you all grouped and hi… OO…

Girl (grouped): Nothing were all just on a group.. !!

Phu: that's just too troublesome…. Sent invitations

Zac Has signed on!!

Dylan Skater Has signed on!!

DerickKingOfTwinkies Has signed on!!

Auto change song: What is love??

Phu: Enjoy girls

PhuSilentWarrior Has signed off!!

Warning Phu has locked the chat room for five hours!!

Warning Phu has locked the chat room for five hours!!

Girl (grouped): Your ours… Hehehe….

Zac: Curse you Phu… Curse you…

Dylan: Torture??

Derick: I hate women now….

Girl (grouped): We'll make sure our punches, whips and more will hurt All of them have evil smiles.

Dylan: I got email…Reads to himself

_Dear Dylan and guys, _

_This is a test so don't worry u just need to have your internet at high protection to block off the girls and if you want to know where I am, I ran away because my friend was gonna kill me._

_Sincerely,_

_Phu Le_

Dylan: Hehehe give me your best shot!

……Boom!!!!

Derick: My computer!! It's changing col-

DerickKingOfTwinkies Has been disconnected!!!!

Dylan: Derick!!! Grrr… :)

Zac: We won't loose to a horde of girls!!

PhuSilentWarrior Has signed on!!

Phu's Brotherly Warriors Has signed on!!

Phu: Okay men, Take out your swords and fight the horde!!!!

Derick: Rawr!! Viruses have been sent!!

Auto song change: Numb

Dylan: Derick your alive!!

Derick: Yea the girls sent the damage to the library's computer. XD

Jason: Help!!!

Jason Has been Disconnected!!!!

Phu: Send all the viruses you got men!!!

Viruses Have been Sent

Girl (grouped) Have been Disconnected.

Phu's Brotherly Warriors Has signed off!!

Phu: We have won the battle and those viruses were just pictures of a celebrity.

Zac Has signed off!!

Dylan Skater Has signed off!

DerickKingOfTwinkies Has signed off!!

PhuSilentWarrior Has signed off!!

Next Day

Real world

"Daniel, Wake up!!! Come on brother wake up!!" said the little girl.

"I'll be there in a second honey…" whined Daniel.

"I'M YOUR FREAKING SISTER WAKE UP!!! YOU PROMISED ME TO HELP ME WITH MY MATH HOMEWORK YOU, YOU JERK!!!!" yelled little sister.

"Oh sister where's oh wait I'm not married…YOU LITTLE PEEP SQUEAK WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP HUH??" yelled

Daniel.

"sniffle sniff sniffle cries MOMMY!!!!" cried Little girl.

Chat Room

PhuSilentWarrior Has signed on!

Dylan Skater Has signed on!!

DerickKingOfTwinkies Has signed on!!

Sally Mcgriffin Has signed on!

Sunshine Lollypops & Rainbows!! Has signed on!!

current song Sunshine Lollypops & Rainbows

Creator—IAmWeasel Has signed on!!

Phu: Where's Daniel Sally??

Sally: Being tortured by girls your age. :)

Derick: He had that girl dream and didn't help you with homework?

Sally: How did you know?

Dylan: We walked home with him and that Thursday you called him and he told us he needed to go help you with your homework...:P

Sally: Oh… Well right now he's screaming help oh well I'm gonna help Christy and some other people torture him.

Phu: Have fun Sally!! o

Sally: Oh you don't have to tell me… :)

Sally Mcgriffin Has signed off!!

Weasel: that was odd…

Sunshine: Sunshine lollypops!!! and Rainbows blah…Blah…Blah.. we're together 3 3 3 3

Weasel: OO

Sunshine: Darn you creator…Darn you…

Weasel: HAAAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUAWW!!!

Sunshine: 3 3……………Wait I HATE HEARTS!!!! Oh well it won't kill me being nice today…

Sunshine Lollypops & Rainbows!! Has been Disconnected Permanently!!!!

Phu: Sniff Let's all stand here today, and remember this fool and pray that his next life will be better. heh… heh… KO!!!!!

Earth Has signed on!!

Earth: We heard Sunshine past away cause he made hearts……

Everyone stood and prayed

Current song: Who let the dogs out??

Earth Has signed off!!

Dylan: Its boring without the girls on…

Derick: So you're saying me and Phu are boring you???

Phu: Dylan you're so mean.

Christy Has signed on!!

Koby has signed on!!

Phu: Ahh brother, Christy, is Daniel dead??

Christy: No……

Koby: Hi brother!!

Phu: Shut it Koby.

Weasel: I'm gonna invite more people…. ToT

Henry Has signed on!

Jessica Has signed on!

Austin Has signed on!

Merry Has signed on!!

Phu: I got a video we all can watch!!! o

Everyone except Derick: Ok!!

Everyone stares at Derick

Derick: WHAT??

Phu: Are you gonna watch or what?

Derick: OH… ok!!

Video Uploading…

10

30

50

70

90

100

Upload complete enjoy!!!

VIDEO NOW PLAYING

"Okay welcome to the annual psycho girl contest, is any female in here psycho???Psycho??" asked the instructor.

"HERES ONE!!!"

"Over here she's over here!!"

"I'm nuts!!!

"I'm Crazy!!!

Art is tasty!!!

Toy loca!!!

Explosions are pretty and smell funny!" the female started

"I dated 400 guys, but give it a shot!! I love to eat weird music!!! I smoke from my nose and don't drink except watch!! One time Some one gave me whine when I thought it was apple juice and I dated a tree like I did with the guys!!! And one time….

Sara's Flash back

Sara walked to her boyfriend's house and opened the door.

"Thank you mom…" said the boyfriend.

"Ronny?? Who is she???!!!" Sara yelled.

"Come here!! Don't touch me!!!!!!" Sara yelled.

Tony walks up to Sara…

"Tony stay out of this!!!"

Big laughter in the back ground

"You hugged her!!!"

"Don't lie to me Ronny!!! You hugged her!!!!"

"She's my mom!! What the heck she's my mom!!" replied Ronny.

She's confused

"Whatever!!!" she replied.

Some where in the house…

"Who's my friend who agrees with me???!!" yelled John.

"I think she's coming…." said Ryan.

"Here I am---de da de da…" said George (guy).

VIDEO PART TWO

"This is an axe commercial and this will happen if you use it" said the skinny man. (So not true)

In an office

"Ahem... Excuse me men…" said Ryan.

Goes to the bathroom and sprays axe on him and walks out

"Sniffs Chika...Chika bowwow walks around Ryan purrs!" said Jerry.

"Hey no playing in the office!!!"

"That's good that my vision is poor."

"I-I like you too Jerry." said Ryan.

"comes back to himself Shut it Ryan." he replied.

VIDEO PART THREE

Super dumb commercials…

"Earth!"

"Fire!!"

"wind!"

"water"

"Hearts!"

"Go planet!!"

"With all the powers combined, I'm Captain Planet!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Captain planet…"

VIDEO COMPLETED!

Derick, IAmWeasel, Henry, Jessica, Merry, Austin, and Koby Have been Disconnected!!!!

Phu: Wow!!!!!! That took out a lot of people!!

Christy: I think it was disturbing that's why they all were disconnected… OO

Dylan: That was radical dude!!!

Phu: I know and it just came out yesterday!!!

Daniel: Dude…

Christy: When did you-?

Daniel: I came in the part where Sara was talking about a tree… XD

Daniel: PHU YOU STINKIN WHATEVER, WHY DID YOU ENCOURAGE SALLY AND OTHER PEOPLE TO HURT ME EVEN MORE???!!!

Phu: All I said was have fun…

Christy: Daniel if you keep on yelling I'll rally up the girls and attack you again… :)

Daniel: No!!!!! Not again!!! I'm in the freaking Hospital wrapped all over cause of you!!!!!!!!!!!

Phu: Lol Christy you should let him off the hook since he's already in the hospital… :)

Christy: I know but I don't know if we hurt him enough….

Dylan: My computer looks tasty all the sudden.

Christy: As if, I doubt that you have a mouth big enough to eat it.

Dylan: Yum…

Phu: Dylan don't eat your com-

Dylan: Has been disconnected!

Phu:-puter…

Christy: Na he's just messing with you…

Phu: Have you heard a rumor that Dylan had surgery so he can eat right and fix his head??

Daniel and Christy: Yes…

Phu: if you read internet news it says that Dylan surgery did succeed but his eating manner wasn't, His belly to his chest is the mouth, and he even ate his mom's car.

Daniel: That's right I heard that Mrs. Southerland's car disappeared that day…

Phu: Now do you believe me??

Christy: Poor guy…

Southerland Clan Has signed on!!

Southerland: Did you guys stop Dylan from eating his computer??

Christy: We tried but he got disconnected before we could finish our sentence.

Southerland Clan Has signed off!!

Phu: Don't worry though he'll last!

Christy: Are you sure?

Derick: Yep.

United States of America Has signed on:

Phu: What a name…

Soldiers: We are here to recruit we need all teens to come including big mouth!

United States of America Has signed off!

Phu: Ignore them that pops up every ten days.

Zac D Pimp Has signed on!!

Zac: Yo! Vietnamese boy, where's my money?

Phu: Me?? Zac??? Huh??

Zac: I said where's my money Bi-

Zac D Pimp Has been disconnected by Phu!!

Phu: No cussing in the chat room.

Derick: That's not Zac he's at my house helping me with homework.

Phu: OO Oh… Oh well.

Daniel: Has anybody seen a guy named "Zac D Pimp" ??

Derick: Just got kicked out…

Daniel: Okay cool!!!

Phu: Why do you need him out?

Daniel: I owe him money when I don't even know him. :)

Phu: pathetic he just asked me for money.

Christy: What a guy?

Dogs Has signed on!!

Dogs: Wulf! Wulf!

Dogs Has signed off!!

Christy: uhh….

Phu: Ignore it I doubt that a dog can type…

In Reality: Some where in an ally

"We'll show those humans that we dogs can speak!" barked a dog

Back to chat

Daniel: It's getting late see ya guys..

DanielKingOfCookies Has signed off!!

Phu: Yawns Night…

PhuSilentWarrior Has signed off!!

Christy Has signed off!!

Next Day

Christy Has signed on!!

PhuSilentWarrior Has signed on!!

Derick Has signed on!!

IAmWeasel Has signed on!!

IAmAlone12 signed on!!

Phu: Who are you?

Brandon: Brandon.

Christy: nice to meat I mean meet you….

Derick: Are you an Emo??

Brandon: I might be low but not that low heh…

Weasel: but your SN name says …

Uploading Brandon's Name….. …… ……

IAmAlone12….

Christy: Do you cut yourself??

Brandon: Nope, I get cuts from bumping into sharp objects.

Weasel: cough Emo.. cough

Brandon: I heard that…

Zac D Pimp Has signed on!!

Zac Has signed on!!

Phu: It's you…. :)

Brandon: Who?? Zac or Zac???

Zac D Pimp: Yo! Vietnamese boy owes me money give me yo money bi-

Zac D Pimp Has been Disconnected permanently by Brandon.

Gundam Seed Has signed on!!

Phu: ……Hi??

Gundam Seed Has signed off!!

Brandon: Awkward….

Totally Cute! Has signed on!!

Totally Cute! Has signed off!!

Wheels on buses go round and round… Has signed on!!

Police Force _007_ Has sign on!!

Police: Brandon you are under arrest for violating your chair come now and you will be unharmed.

Brandon: Huh??

Police: We have captured your teddy bear come now or it gets it.

Brandon: NO NOT MR. WUGGY BOTTOMS!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY PLEASE TAKE ME NOT MR. WUGGY BOTTOMS!!!!

IAmAlone12 Has signed off!!!

Police Force _007_ Has signed off!!!

Wheels: I'm dizzy…. Lets start a dance party!!!

Christy: Sure I guess…

Derick: Wait I need to dress up right…

Weasel: lets put on some good music….

Derick: I'm back.

Weasel is now uploading a song….

50...

100...

Complete please enjoy!!

Current song: Girl Friend

Christy: Oh My Gosh!! I love this song!!!!!!!!!!

Girls (Grouped) Has logged on!!

Girls: We love this song!!!!!!!!!

(Photo: Girls and Christy Dancing.)

(Photo: Derick is Dancing)

(Photo: Weasel is also dancing.)

(Photo: Phu is also dancing.)

(Photo: Wheels is also dancing.)

And so that's what happened for the next five hours of dancing…Sigh

Next Day

PhuSilentWarrior Has signed on!!

Christy Has signed on!!

Sally Mcgriffin Has signed on!!

IAmWeasel Has signed on!!

James Bond Has signed on!!

Bugs Bunny Has signed on!!

Cheap Trick Has signed on!

Pimp Gang Has signed on!!

Dr. Jerkins Has signed on!!

Current song: Take on me

Phu:PM Hey Christy, Weasel, Sally, move to chat room 0.253Warrior there's way to much random people here.

Sally Mcgriffin Has signed off!!

IAmWeasel Has signed off!!

Christy Has signed off!!

PhuSilentWarrior Has signed off!!

In different Chat Room

Christy Has signed on!!

Christy: Is this Chat room 0.253??

Naruto: Sorry this is chat room 55.299Manga.

Sasuke: ……Dope…..

Christy: Thanks and My little bro said hi to the Naruto characters bye!

Christy: Dattebayo!!

Christy Has signed off!!

In another different chat room

Sally Mcgriffin Has signed on!!

Sally: Is This chat room 0.253???

Footmen: No young lady, this is chat room 343.66Warcraft sorry my miss.

Sally: I play this game often….Oh well bye Mr. Footmen.

Sally Mcgriffin Has signed off!!

Footmen: ……..The Orcs…..Take out your swords men!!!!!!

Different Chat Room

IAmWeasel Has signed on!!

Weasel: Is this chat room 0.253???

Power Rangers: No this is chat room cc88.299Toys.

IAmWeasel Has signed off!!

In Chat Room 0.253Warrior

Phu: Where are they… o

Christy Has signed on!!

Christy: Sorry I ran into wrong chat rooms at least twenty….

Phu: …

Sally Mcgriffin Has signed on!!

Sally: eh ran into a warcraft battle sorry.

Phu: OO…….

IAmWeasel Has signed on!!

Phu: Where did you run into??

Weasel: I don't want to talk about it.

Power Rangers Has signed on!!

Rangers: He ran into us :)

Power Ranger Has signed off!!

Phu: OO

Sally: OO

Christy: OO

Weasel: What??

Phu: Ha heh….heh haaaahahahhahahah!!!!!!!!

Weasel: Not my fault that finding this room could be this hard. o

Phu: Haaaahahahhahaha!! Haaaahahahhahaha I-I'm g-g-going to die Haaaahahahhahahah!!!!!!!!!!!

Christy: Calm down Phu before your voice box explodes…. XD

Sally: It still funny though….

Phu: Great I lost my voice…. '''

IAmAlone12 Has signed on!!

Brandon: Hi guys!

Sally: How was your time with the 'you know what'?

Brandon: it was a friend of mine messing with me.. o

Phu: Wait I got to invite a few peeps okay??

Phu is now sending invitation

Invitations sent

Kyle Has signed on!!

Zac Has signed on!!

Royal fighter Has signed on!!

Akon Has signed on!!

Kyle: Hi peoples!!

Zac: Hi Phu.

Royal: To Battle my friend!

Akon: What do you want there's a concert I need to go to!! Bye

Akon Has signed off!!

Phu: Let the battle begin!!!

PhuSilentWarrior, Christy, Brandon, Sally Mcgriffin, IAmWeasel, Kyle, Zac, Royal Fighter is now entering Warcraft!!!! Phu has locked the chat room for ten hours!!

In Warcraft Field

Phu: Yes!! I got a Archer, with ten companions!!

Christy: I got a mage with three medics and two hawk riders.

Sally: I got a spell caster, three swords men, and five catapults…

Weasel: I got a Skeleton and twelve puppet warriors…

Kyle: I got a tank and eight elf archers…

Zac: got a Arch mage and thirty footmen.

Royal: I got a Medic ninja and six samurais...

Brandon: Got a sorcerer a medic team, two archers, two swords men, and two sharp shooters..

Phu: Hmm…I can't see any enemies can you guys see any of em??

Christy: Yea there's about a army across the field.

Phu: Okay wait I got to fix the graphics…..There ya go.

Genny: Common we don't have much time to chat we need to protect the castle from the orcs!!

Jess: Help guys my Enchanter can't hold out much longer!!!!!

Henna: I need to recruit!! Were dieing out here!!!

Phu: Okay guys, TAKE OUT YOUR SWORD, AND FIGHT THE HORDE!!!!!!!!

Christy: I'll go heal the other people.

Phu: My guy is doing good, you guys go and help the others!!

Kyle: Are you sure your guys can slow them down Phu??

Phu: I'm sure now go help the others while I slow em down!! My guy has a healing ability you know.

Royal: Okay Phu It's up to you!

Jess: The Orcs just got the Demon Lord!!! If we don't kill that first, its all over.

Sally: Hurry the lord is coming!!!!

Brandon: Okay all the other peeps are healed up lets go take the lord down!!

Jeffry: Prepare to die!!!!!!

Phu's Companions: GRRRRrrrrr WULF WULF WUL!!!!!!!

Another Companion: WULF!!!! GRR WULF!!!

Phu: Ahh!! Dang it!! My spiritual energy is zero!!

Jeffery: Prepare to die!!!!Aims pitchfork at Phu

Brandon: PM Phu I got you covered your spirit energy is restored.

Phu: Okay lets kick some demon butt!!! Full Attack on the demon!!!!!!!!

Sally: This guy has one heck of a life my attacks are almost useless!!

Jess: Mine can barely take one point off of him Darn it where do they get those types??

Royal: common were not getting anywhere with this Demon!! Use the power skills people!!

Kyle: My attacks are higher than a thousand but, there still no mark on him!!

Phu: just wait a few seconds guys, I invited a friend or a rival that can help us…

Angels Has joined the battle field!

Mrs. Birth Has joined the battle field!!

Angels: Hi!!! Phu and other people!

Birth: With the power of homework that nobody can resist The Demon will die!!

Wheels: Sorry guys that I'm late I had to fight off imps.

Monkey:

Christy: Did you invite monkeys too??

Phu: Yes…heh is something wrong?

Christy: What's their main weapon??.

Phu: Fruit… What else?

Zac: Common , Sally and I can't hold out much longer!!

Jeffry: This is foolishness I will end this here and now. SUICIDE BOMB!!!!!!

Phu: Run Away!! that attack can take down everything retreat!!!

BOOM!!!

Everyone Has Been Disconnected

Phu: Aw his explosion was way to strong and took everyone out…

Christy: One heck of a battle…

Monkey: Dude the guy who exploded was banned from Warcraft for two weeks!

Wheels: At least that Demon won't be on a while.

Sally: Lol I was lucky got 2.5 life left before I died.

Zac: got 2.99 life left.

Angels: They need to take that skill out though it's a forbidden one right??

Kyle: Dude… Jeffrey Was….. DANIEL!!!!

Daniel: How did you know???

Royal: it says on your account… duh..

Jess: How did you get the Demon though??

Daniel: You got to kill 8,578,764,987,875 boars to get good things, I stayed up eight weeks. sleepy….

DanielKingOfCookies Has been Disconnected!!

Brandon: Hope he doesn't pass away.. heh hee…

Henna Has logged off!!

Genny Has logged off!!

Phu: Night guys its twelve at night got to sleep…

PhuSilentWarrior Has logged off!!

Everyone Has signed off: I was to Lazy to put all those who logged off.

Next Day

Current song: In The End (Piano version)

PhuSilentWarrior Has signed on!!

DanielKingOfCookies Has signed on!

Phu: yawns Sup…

Daniel: yawns..yawns again faints

DanielKingOfCookies Has been disconnected!!

Phu: amazing…..

DerickKingOfTwinkies Has signed on!!

Derick: Sup…Yawns and falls asleep

DerickKingOfTwinkies Has been disconnected!

Phu: What is with everybody today…

TheSadLittleboy Has signed on!

Phu:…….Hi…

Boy: Hi….

…….

Phu: at least some one doesn't get disconnected…

TheSadLittleboy Has been disconnected!!

Phu: OMG!!! I had to open my big mouth.

Phu: Pushes the reset button and reboots computer

PhuSilentWarrior Has been disconnected!!

"………Hah ha!! This is so fun!!" said a hacker some where.

PhuSilentWarrior Has joined the chat!!

Phu: hey you.

Hacker: who me?

Phu: Yea you.

Hacker: God?

Phu: Are you tired of being bullied?

Hacker: Yea..

Phu: Are you about to give up on life?

Hacker: mmhumm.

Phu: Well then "HOW TO BE A NINJA" is a DVD for you!

Hacker: Catches the movie Hey I caught it! dodges another hah ha you miss me! AHHh gets hit by ten videos thrown at him and falls down

Phu: This DVD includes your two very own personal trainers!

Movie beginning:…..Enjoy!

Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Torusi Suzuki Honda civic:: Hello everyone!! my name is Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Torusi Suzuki Honda civic!

Bobby: Hello… My name is …….bob.

Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic: and We will be teaching you how to be NINJA Hee Hoo!!!! Hits bob and bob faint s

Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic: The first step to being a ninja is to make loud unnecessary sounds when you hit things!

Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic: punches a toy pickachu

Haa! Kicks pickachu in thin air and falls doing the splits…Ouch! Hee!

Hits basket ball with head Huu! Hits a pillow to the sided HahuA table is thrown at him where he it slammed him to the window slowly sliding down.. AAck!

Bob: Lesson number 2!! You must be able to become anything!

Bob: Like acting as a animal.. that was a money…You can animate a tree…

Or you can be a dummy… "uuuuhhhhh"

Bob: And you must be able to startle anyone! Bob gives a little smile where a ping goes..

Lesson number 3: You must create a vitality to show your true strength:

Fight mode

Music is now Mortal combat

Round one: Fight!

Bob slaps Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic, while he kicks Bob in the shin. And gets him to the point

Finish Him!

About to let out a move but instead gave out a level ten gas air if you don't know and Bob flies out the door

Fatality...MWAHAHAHAH!!!

Bob: If you follow all of these lessons,

Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic: It should look a little something like this…

Fight Mode: Mortal combat Song:

Starter: On my mark you go- and was cut off because Bob killed him

Round 1… Fight! ……..Bob throws Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic on the floor and he gets up and throws Bob out the window and Bob gets up about to jump Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic but…..

Bob: Oh forget this Takes out a toy gun and pulls the trigger.

Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic: killed

Fatality… TEE HEE!!

Movie over…..!...!

Credits Now playing

Hacker: I can take you any time! Heh hee…

Phu: Oh forget this takes out a cat that's holding a gun.. and………

Hacker Has been disconnected!!

Phu: Fatality…

PhuSilentWarrior Has Signed off!!

Next Day:

PhuSilentWarrior Has signed on!

Christy Has signed on!

DanielKingOfCookies! Has Signed on!

DerickKingOfTwinkies! Has signed on!

IAmWeasel! Has signed on!

ImAllAlone Has signed on!

Phu: Yesterday we had a hacker who kicked us out… I'll upload a video…

Video uploading……. ….. ……

Watching now…

Current song: How You remind me

Play!

Next Day

Current song: In The End (Piano version)

PhuSilentWarrior Has signed on!!

DanielKingOfCookies Has signed on!

Phu: yawns Sup…

Daniel: yawns..yawns again faints

DanielKingOfCookies Has been disconnected!!

Phu: amazing…..

DerickKingOfTwinkies Has signed on!!

Derick: Sup…Yawns and falls asleep

DerickKingOfTwinkies Has been disconnected!

Phu: What is with everybody today…

TheSadLittleboy Has signed on!

Phu:…….Hi…

Boy: Hi….

…….

Phu: at least some one doesn't get disconnected…

TheSadLittleboy Has been disconnected!!

Phu: OMG!!! I had to open my big mouth.

Phu: Pushes the reset button and reboots computer

PhuSilentWarrior Has been disconnected!!

"………Hah ha!! This is so fun!!" said a hacker some where.

PhuSilentWarrior Has joined the chat!!

Phu: hey you.

Hacker: who me?

Phu: Yea you.

Hacker: God?

Phu: Are you tired of being bullied?

Hacker: Yea..

Phu: Are you about to give up on life?

Hacker: mmhumm.

Phu: Well then "HOW TO BE A NINJA" is a DVD for you!

Hacker: Catches the movie Hey I caught it! dodges another hah ha you miss me! AHHh gets hit by ten videos thrown at him and falls down

Phu: This DVD includes your two very own personal trainers!

Movie beginning:…..Enjoy!

Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Torusi Suzuki Honda civic:: Hello everyone!! my name is Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Torusi Suzuki Honda civic!

Bob: Hello!? My name is …….bob.

Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic: and We will be teaching you how to be NINJA Hee Hoo!!!! Hits bob and bob faints

Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic: The first step to being a ninja is to make loud unnecessary sounds when you hit things!

Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic: punches a toy pickachu

Haa! Kicks pickachu in thin air and falls doing the splits…Ouch! Hee!

Hits basket ball with head Huu! Hits a pillow to the side HahuA table is thrown at him where he it slammed him to the window slowly sliding down.. AAck!

Bob: Lesson number 2!! You must be able to become anything!

Bob: Like acting as a animal.. that was a money…You can animate a tree…

Or you can be a dummy… "uuuuhhhhh"

Bob: And you must be able to startle anyone! Bob gives a little smile where a ping goes..

Lesson number 3: You must create a vitality to show your true strength:

Fight mode

Music is now Mortal combat

Round one: Fight!

Bob slaps Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic, while he kicks Bob in the shin. And gets him to the point

Finish Him!

About to let out a move but instead gave out a level ten gas air if you don't know and Bob flies out the door

Fatality...MWAHAHAHAH!!!

Bob: If you follow all of these lessons,

Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic: It should look a little something like this…

Fight Mode: Mortal combat Song:

Starter: On my mark you go- and was cut off because Bob killed him

Round 1… Fight! ……..Bob throws Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic on the floor and he gets up and throws Bob out the window and Bob gets up about to jump Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic but…..

Bob: Oh forget this Takes out a toy gun and pulls the trigger.

Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic: killed

Fatality… TEE HEE!!

Movie over…..!...!

Credits Now playing

Hacker: I can take you any time! Heh hee…

Phu: Oh forget this takes out a cat that's holding a gun.. and………

Hacker Has been disconnected!!

Phu: Fatality…

PhuSilentWarrior Has Signed off!!

End Of Quick cam recorder….

Christy: So a hacker was behind all this?

Phu: Yep.

LostLittleBoy Has signed on!

Boy: Hi…

Phu: Its you again hi!!

Boy: Hi Phu..

Christy: Awww he's sooooooo CCCCCCUUUUUUUUTTTTTEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!squeals

Daniel: Gets really jealous

TylerSuperFishy! Has joined the chat!

Tony D Tiger! Has joined the chat!

Tony: Hi!

Tyler: Hey….

Derick: Hey new people!!!

Weasel: welcome to MSN chat room!

Brandon: Haha! New people! Yaya!

Phu: Welcome outlanders…

Christy: Common don't be shy, little one speak!

Boy: Uh…um y-y-yes ma'am I am…. Kawashi ick motinsh acksoso Suzuki Honda civic… I was just kicked out because they didn't like me Starts crying

sniff I d-d-didn't d-d-do a-anything w-wrong!!!

Christy: There ..There don't worry you can move in with me!

Daniel: SUPER JEALOUSY Grrrr….

Derick: Why did you "Grrrr" ?

Weasel: He is super!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daniel: Don't say it Weasel!

Weasel: Weeeeeeellllllll!!!!!!!!!!!

Daniel: Weasel!!!!

Weasel: WEEEEEELLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!

Daniel: I'm warning you!!!!!!!!

Weasel: Okay fine!

Daniel: I swear Weasel can be a-

Weasel: WEEEEELLLLLL DANIEL'S JEALOUS SUPER JEALOUS HE CAN'T RESIST THE PRESURE YE YA YE YA!!! I KNOW ITS SOOOO TRUE!

Phu: Oh that's why he "Grrrr" Gets a smirk coming to his face.

Christy: Jealous of What?

Everybody points at Christy and Boy except Daniel.

Boy: Oh…. S—sorry I –I can always find my other f—friends …

Christy: No young one move in with me! X3

Angel of Darkness Has joined the chat!

Phu: O….Oh no!

PhuSilentWarrior has been disconnected!

Boy: PHU!!

LostLittleBoy has been disconnected!

Angel of Light Has joined the chat!

Angel of Light: Hai!

Angel of Darkness has been disconnected!

Angel of Light has been disconnected!!

P---H---U has been disconnected!

L---I---T---T---L---E has been disconnected!

Angel of Life has joined the chat!

Angel of Pain has joined the chat!

Angel of Sorrow has joined the chat!

Angel of Defense has joined the chat!

Angel of Darkness has joined the chat!

Angel of Light has joined the chat!

Angel of the Silent Warrior has joined the chat!

Angel of the Lost Boy has joined the chat!

Angel of Love has joined the chat!

Angel of Hate! Has joined the chat!

Angel of Clouds has joined the chat!

Angel of Heaven has joined the chat!

Christy: Wow….. Lots of Angels.?..?

Angel of Darkness: you shall be silent young human, we have business to attend to.

Angel of Love: can't you ever be nice to anyone for once?

Angel of Hate: shut it Love.

Angel of Lost Boy: Why are we attending this junk?

Angel of Silent Warrior: I mean, what is this so important?

Angel Of Heaven: Who on earth would be out this early anyway? I mean, Dude you plan for destruction is so –

Angel Of Darkness: Silence! All of you!

Angel of Light: Hey Don't scream in our ears!

Angel of Cloud: Now please "Explain" Why we are here.

Angel of Darkness & Life: We are going to war!

Angel of Silent Warrior: Okay, hold that thought, why and who are we going to war against?

Angel of Sorrow: Silent Warrior is right, even I don't know this "IDEA" of yours.

Angel of Defense: That's because you in a corner sobbing and crying for nothing you weakling!

Angel of Love: Dear Defense, STOP MAKING FUN OF HER! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SHE IS SOBBING PULLING ON HER HAIR!!

Angel of Defense: …

Angel of Lost Boy: TEE HEE Defense got told.

Angel of Silent Warrior: WOOT you are so cool Love!

Angel of Darkness: Can we continue our battle 'conversation' NOW???!!!

Angel of Light: Jeez cant you ever control your dang temper?

Angel of Darkness: Yea I can, why's that?

Brandon: You yell way to much.

Weasel: Indeed OO.

Christy: I'd never befriend some one who can't control temper.

Daniel: Go cry in a corner Darkness.

Angel of Darkness: Hey kid don't push my limit or I'll take down your littered world of yours.

Christy: Yea right, Pounds Darkness's head to the ground

Angel Of Darkness: WAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Complete, please rate and tell me bout it, Lol I love fanfiction too, oh well tell me how it is and I'll make more!

Later… Oh, and tell me who you want on their! it'll be a good one too!


End file.
